ladybug_345fandomcom-20200214-history
Info
It was a starting new day for Marinette and the others in school that is in Paris. When Marinette was running to school, she accidentally bumped into a guy. "Are you ok?" a voice replied. "Yeah, I'm fine, I guess." Marinette answered. "Come on, let's walk to class." a voice kept talking. "Oh ok." Marinette keeps walking. "Adrien!" Nino called out. "Hey girl." Alya said to Marinette. "Adrien?" Marinette was confused. "Yeah, it's Adrien, Marinette." Chloe said. "Ok." Marinette tries to calm down. "Hey Adrikins!" Chloe yelled out. "Oh hey Chloe." Adrien said. "Let's go inside the school, ok, girl?" Alya drags Marinette. "Oh ok, let's go Alya." Marinette says as she's going. "who was that?" Adrien says to Nino. "who?" Nino tries to look around. "That girl with dark blue hair." Adrien tries to point to Marinette. "Oh, that's Marinette with Alya." Nino notices them leaving. "Oh ok." Adrien sees them. "Come on, dude, let's go." Nino drags Adrien inside the school as well. "Ok, let's go dude." Adrien walks with Nino leaving Chloe by herself. "Adrikins!" Chloe yells out to Adrien, but he didn't hear Chloe. After school...... "I will see you tomorrow, ok, girl?" Alya goes. "Oh ok, see you tomorrow, Alya." Marinette waves goodbye to her BFF. "Hey." Adrien waves at Marinette. "Oh hey." Marinette waves back. "I'm Adri-" Adrien gets interrupted by Marinette. "You must be Adrien, my favorite designer's son." Marinette talks. "Oh yes." Adrien is a bit confused. "I'm Marinette, but my friends call me Mari." Marinette keeps talking. "Oh." Adrien's surprised. "I need to head home before the rain comes." Marinette tries to hurry. "Let me walk you home." Adrien offers. "Thanks, Adrien." Marinette walks under the umbrella. "You're welcome, Marinette." Adrien keeps walking. "Man, It's raining." Marinette sticks out her hand. "I know it is." Adrien tries to calm down Marinette. "Well, this is my stop and thanks again, Adrien for walking me home." Marinette thanks Adrien again. "It's good talking to you, Marinette, and nice meeting you as well." Adrien leaves. "Bye!" Adrien calls out to Marinette. "Oh bye!" Marinette calls out to Adrien after. "Hey honey." Sabine said. "Oh hey Mom." Marinette hugs her mom. "where's dad?" Marinette is getting worried. "He's getting something." As Sabine's trying to calm down Marinette. "Oh ok." Marinette calms down after. Marinette goes up to her room and talks to Tikki. '"Hey Tikki." As Marinette hugs her kwami. "Hey Marinette." Tikki hugs back to Marinette. "Let's patrol a bit." Marinette is about to transform. "In the rain?" Tikki gets worried. "Yeah, let me make myself a rain coat." As Marinette is sitting down, she hears a knock. *Knock knock* "Oh come in." Marinette opens the trap door. Tikki hid already. "Hey Princess." Chat comes in. "Oh hey Chat." Marinette waves at Chat and then continue working. "what are you making?" Chat looks. "Something for Ladybug. It's raining out there." Marinette is about to finish. "That's nice of you." Chat comments. "Thanks, Chat." Marinette continues. "I need Ladybug." Chat's impatient. "why?" Marinette looks at Chat with her worry face. "we need to patrol together." Chat explains. "Oh right." Marinette makes something for Chat to make keep dry. "There." Marinette are finished. "Thanks, Princess." Chat kissed Marinette on her cheek. "I need to run off, bye Purrincess." Chat says as he's leaving. "Y-Yeah bye." Marinette. "Marinette?" Tikki says. "Oh sorry, I gazed off." Marinette said. "it's fine." Tikki said. "We need to help Chat." Marinette said. "Just say the words." Tikki said. "Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said. "Yeah!" Marinette says. Marinette as finished transforming. "Oh yeah, one for kitty and for me." Ladybug said. When Ladybug got there, she wanted Chat to wear this. "Thank you, M'Lady." Chat said. "You're welcome, Kitty." Ladybug said. "I like it." Chat said. "Let's get the akuma out of that person's item." Ladybug said. "Alright, M'Lady." Chat said. After the fight...... "Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug yelled. "Pound it!" Chat and LB said. "I need to go, bye Kitty." LB said as she left. "Time to see, Princess." Chat said. When Marinette de-transformed in her room, she did on time before Chat came. "On time." Marinette told Tikki. "Yeah, on time." Tikki said as she hid. Chat came in. "Hey Purrincess." Chat said. "Hey Chat." Marinette said. "what brings you here?" Marinette asked. "I can't see my princess." Chat said. "of course you can." Marinette said. "alright." Chat said. "why are you here?" Marinette asked. "I need a break from patrolling." Chat said. "That's fine." Marinette said. "what are you doing, Princess?" Chat asked. "I'm designing still for my friend." Marinette tells. "who is this friend of yours?" Chat asked. "Her name is Alya." Marinette explains. "Oh ok." Chat answered. "why?" Marinette asked. "No reason." Chat answered. "OK." Marinette said. "Bye, Purrincess." Chat says. "Oh bye, Kitty." Marinette answers. Chat left. '